You are not alone
by ursula iguaran
Summary: Sanvers. Spoilers ! Suite de l'épisode 2x06 de Supergirl. Alex a fait des révélations aussi surprenantes que bouleversantes à sa soeur. Elle s'est ouverte comme jamais avec personne et s'est fait rejeter gentiment. Comment va-t-telle gérer ce rejet? Aura-t-elle le droit de vivre un amour heureux?


**ALERTE SPOILER - Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à l'épisode 2x06 de Supergirl pour lire ce qui suit. Je suis fan d'Alex depuis le début de la série mais vraiment son écriture dans la saison 2 est un pure délice. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce One Shot :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Ah oui, j'oubliais de vous dire que je continue ma petite excentricité en écrivant les dialogues en anglais mais je les traduits à la suite pour ceux qui sont moins à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare. :)**

Alex se réveille dans le canapé. Elle a dormi là, toute habillée. Visiblement, elle a dû s'endormir dans les bras de Kara qui l'a couverte avec un plaid avant de partir sauver quelques citoyens en détresse. Elle se redresse et se tient la tête entre les mains. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait sûrement arrêter de boire quand elle est contrariée car sa tête lui fait atrocement mal. Son crâne est prêt à exploser et une envie lui vient en tête, se recoucher. Quand elle redresse sa tête, son regard tombe sur une feuille de papier pliée sur la table basse sur laquelle repose une rose rouge, sa fleur préférée. Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle a une chance incroyable d'avoir une sœur aussi exceptionnelle à tout niveau. Elle porte la rose à son nez pour se délecter de son parfum puis elle déplie la feuille et lit les quelques phrases que Kara a posées sur ce papier.

« You are the most wonderful person on the world. You are the strongest, the smartest and the sweetest girl on earth ! Don't ever feel yourself humiliated ! You are beautiful and I'm sure that Maggie will regret her decision. Now you have two possibilities : you fight for her or you move on and find another girl. Now you know what you want, what you like. So get up, get dress and live the life you deserve. Don't ever forget that you are MY hero.

Love you xD

Kara »

 _(Tu es la plus merveille des personnes au monde. Tu es la plus forte, la plus intelligente et la plus douce fille sur terre. Ne te sens jamais humiliée ! Tu es belle et je suis sûre que Maggie regrettera sa décision. Maintenant tu as deux possibilités : Tu te bats pour elle ou tu avances et tu trouves une autre fille. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu veux, ce que tu aimes. Alors lève-toi, habille-toi et vis la vie que tu mérites. N'oublie jamais que tu es MON héros._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Kara)_

Elle a du mal à lire la lettre tant elle est bouleversée par ce que sa sœur vient de lui écrire. Elles se connaissent si bien et même si elles n'avaient jamais parlé de la vie amoureuse d'Alex auparavant, elle sait que Kara la connait mieux que quiconque car c'est la seule personne avec qui elle se permet de se laisser aller. Elle essuie ses larmes puis sourit. Kara a raison, il lui faut se battre comme elle l'a toujours fait. Maggie ne veut pas d'une petite amie débutante ? Pas de problèmes ! Elle en trouverait d'autres. Les jolies filles ça court les rues de toute façon. Il est hors de questions qu'elle sombre dans la dépression pour une fille. Pendant qu'elle s'arme de courage pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, Alex se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle ôte ses vêtements en chemin les laissant trainer sur son passage. Sa tête est incroyablement lourde et marcher droit lui coute énormément. Quand elle sent l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps, elle sent qu'il se détend doucement. Elle reste un long moment ainsi savourant l'action de la douche sur son esprit. C'est comme si on lui vidait la tête de tout sentiment négatif. Elle se décide enfin à couper l'eau et à sortir de la douche. Elle enfile son peignoir puis quitte la pièce. Là, elle voit l'état de son appartement. Elle ramasse le linge par terre, range la bouteille de whisky, lave son verre. Elle s'habille en un rien de temps, se coiffe et se maquille. Avant de partir, elle se regarde dans la glace de haut en bas. Kara a raison, elle est belle, elle est classe. Si Maggie ne veut pas d'elle, ce n'est pas sa faute. Peut-être que son ex a raison lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle est sociopathe, insensible et obsédée par son travail. Pendant qu'elle réajuste le col de sa veste en cuir, elle se dit qu'elle refuse qu'on lui reproche ça. Elle veut vivre et profiter de la vie. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle peut aimer les femmes, que sa sœur l'appuie et l'accepte telle qu'elle est alors elle se sent pousser des ailes. Elle se surprend même à sourire à son reflet. Elle décide de prendre sa moto. Elle en a besoin. Elle s'est toujours sentie forte sur cet engin. Elle se souvient que petite, elle adorait regarder à la télé la série « Tonnerre mécanique ». Elle a toujours dit à son père que quand elle serait grande, elle en aurait une grosse elle aussi. Ça l'a toujours fait rire. Quant à sa mère, elle était plus réticente. Elle lui disait que ce n'était pas pour les filles, que c'était dangereux, que les 2/3 des personnes tuées sur la route étaient des motards mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. A l'époque, Alex avait déjà un fort caractère et s'est endurcie après la disparition de son père. Jeremiah Danvers était le père que tout le monde aimerait avoir. Il était aimant, drôle, compréhensif et avait toujours un mot pour l'encourager. Alex faisait tout son possible pour les rendre heureux, elle voulait être à la hauteur de ses parents qu'elle admirait plus que tout au monde. Quand elle monte sur sa Ducati monster, elle sourit à nouveau. Elle se sent plus forte que n'importe qui et prête à affronter tout type d'épreuves. Elle sent les vibrations de la moto entre ses jambes lorsqu'elle allume le moteur et se dit que c'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin pour oublier Maggie. Elle s'apprête à mettre son casque lorsque son téléphone sonne. C'est Winn, apparemment Mon'El n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis la veille alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour prendre un verre. La police vient de retrouver son téléphone, par terre dans la rue.

\- « Ok…I'm coming » (D'accord. J'arrive)

Lorsqu'elle arrive sur place, Maggie est là. Son équipe a balisé le périmètre et est en train d'étudier chaque recoin. Alex est prise de sueur, elle ne s'attendait pas à la revoir aussi vite. Elle sent un énorme poids dans le ventre. Elle est prise entre le plaisir de la voir et l'envie de fuir en courant. Décidément, elle est vraiment amoureuse d'elle. La voir accroupie en train de fouiller chaque carton pour essayer de trouver le moindre cheveu, le moindre indice, est un vrai supplice. Elle adore sa chevelure, brune et ondulée. Elle a vraiment une prestance incroyable mais ce qui la fait réellement craquer ce sont ses yeux pétillants et les fossettes qui se creusent à chaque fois qu'elle sourit. Mon dieu ! Son sourire. Il est irrésistible se dit-elle. Elle va devoir faire comme si de rien était, comme si son cœur ne battait pas la chamade en la voyant. C'est incroyablement gênant mais il le faut. Elle ravale sa fierté et repense à tout ce que sa sœur lui a écrit. Avoir une attitude professionnelle ! Allez ! Tu peux le faire Alex se répète-t-elle.

\- « Hi Maggie…I didn't expect to see you there. » (Bonjour Maggie…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici)

\- « Hey, Alex…well, the security cameras showed an alien kidnapping so that's why I'm here and you ? » ( Hey, Alex…eh bien, les caméras de sécurité ont montré un alien en train de se faire kidnappé donc c'est pour ça que je suis là et toi ?)

\- « Well, one of our collaborator is missing and apparently you found his mobile phone here…What's new ? Do you have something ? » (Eh bien, un de nos collaborateurs manquent à l'appel et apparemment vous avez trouvé son portable ici…Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?)

\- « I can send you the videos if you want but for now we have to analyse these marks… » (Je peux t'envoyer les vidéos si tu veux mais pour le moment on doit analyser ces traces…)

\- « Ok…So call me if you find something…Bye » (Ok…appelle moi si tu trouves quelque chose…Salut)

Alex tourne les talons aussitôt et marche d'un pas décidé vers sa moto enfilant son casque rapidement. Tandis qu'elle allume le moteur, Maggie s'est rapprochée d'elle et lui dit :

\- « Alex, I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. » (Alex, je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser)

\- « Don't worry. You didn't. I have to go, see you later » (Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien fait. Je dois y aller. A plus tard)

Maggie la regarde démarrer en trombe. Elle ne connait pas bien Alex mais elle imagine qu'elle a dû se sentir rejetée et ce n'était pas son intention. Il aurait été facile pour elle de se laisser faire. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas d'Alex comme petite amie ? Elle est belle, forte, sensible mais elles sont trop similaires. Ça ne marcherait pas entre elles et elle ne veut pas la faire souffrir davantage. Elle espère juste qu'Alex le comprendra un jour et qu'elles pourront à nouveau passer des soirées agréables ou même juste bosser ensemble comme elles l'ont fait jusqu'à présent. Elles forment une équipe très efficace. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées quand un de ses officiers l'appellent pour lui montrer qu'ils ont peut-être trouvé quelque chose. En effet, un autre sdf était caché non loin de là et a observé toute la scène.

….

Alex arrive au D.E.O. Elle y retrouve Supergirl qui est inquiète par la disparition de Mon'El. Elle a fait le tour de la ville, passer chaque recoin aux rayons X et elle n'a rien trouvé. Qui pourrait l'avoir kidnappé ? Sûrement Cadmus ! Mais ils n'ont toujours pas avancé dans l'enquête. Ils ne savent pas du tout où les trouver. Alex enrage de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle sait combien sa sœur tient à Mon'El et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent actuellement mais elle est obligée d'attendre que Maggie lui envoie la vidéo des caméras de sécurité, ce qui ne devrait pas être long. Hank la regarde. Il voit que quelque chose ne va pas. Il l'interroge à ce sujet mais elle lui répond le visage fermé que tout va bien. Elle se dirige vers les vestiaires et se met en uniforme. Quand elle rejoint Winn, il vient juste de recevoir la vidéo. On y voit Mon'El s'arrêter près du mendiant et lui proposer son aide lorsque celui-ci l'immobilise avec une arme qui ressemble à un taser super puissant. Une camionnette passe à proximité et il est emporté par deux hommes qui le mettent dans le coffre. Supergirl serre les poings et les dents. Elle se sent responsable car c'est elle qui l'a exhorté à aider son prochain et voilà comment il est remercié. Winn fait un arrêt sur image et zoome sur le rétroviseur. On y voit un visage. L'image n'est pas nette et il lui faudrait quelques heures peut-être pour essayer de mettre un nom sur cette photo. C'était déjà un espoir. De son côté Alex appelle un de ses contacts à la police, elle ne veut pas passer par Maggie. Elle lui indique la plaque de la camionnette et lui demande d'en vérifier le propriétaire. Elle lui demande aussi de vérifier les caméras de sécurités de la veille dans le périmètre. Peut-être qu'ils pourront trouver l'endroit où elle s'est arrêtée. Son contact lui dit qu'il a besoin d'une heure au moins pour faire les recherches. Ella donc une heure à tuer. Elle s'en va dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle enfile ses gants de boxe et passe trente minutes à taper sur le sac de boxe. Le combat et la moto, ce sont les deux choses qui lui permettent de se vider la tête. Elle n'arrive pas à s'enlever Maggie de la tête, elle repense à son visage, à la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'a embrassée. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes mais qui lui ont semblé une éternité. Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps à ce moment-là. Puis, un sentiment d'humiliation et de rejet revient à la surface alors elle tape de plus en plus fort. Elle enchaine les uppercut, les kick avant, kick arrière jusqu'à ce que Hank arrive dans la pièce et lui dise :

\- « You need to fight ? Come with me ! » (Tu as besoin de te battre ? Viens avec moi)

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la salle des combats. Au début, Hank ne fait que contrer ses coups mais elle est farouche et ils sont de plus en plus forts et très précis. Alors il lui envoie un coup sur l'épaule qui la sonne mais pas assez pour qu'elle abandonne. Elle a besoin de repousser ses limites. Il le comprend. Alors cette fois c'est lui qui attaque et elle qui pare ses coups d'une vitesse incroyable. Elle lui fait une prise et le met à terre en un rien de temps. Maintenant, elle est satisfaite. Elle sait qu'il s'est un peu laissé faire et combien il lui aurait été facile de l'assommer d'un seul coup mais peu importe. Elle se sent mieux, vidée de toute énergie mais surtout vidée de cette frustration qu'elle ressent depuis la veille. Elle se douche rapidement et se change à nouveau. Quand elle revient auprès de Winn, il est toujours en train de chercher à qui correspond le reflet du rétroviseur. Son informateur l'appelle à ce moment-là et lui indique l'adresse d'un parking où se trouve apparemment la camionnette. Elle s'y rend aussitôt avec son équipe. Lorsqu'elle arrive, Maggie est déjà là. Ils sont en train de prélever les tissus et les empreintes. Décidément, elle qui pensait avoir réussi à l'oublier après l'entrainement, la revoilà face à elle.

\- « Danvers…It seems you really want to see me again » plaisanta-t-elle.

(Danvers…On dirait que tu veux vraiment me revoir)

Mais ça ne fait pas rire Alex qui détourne le regard et s'adresse à ses hommes, leur demandant de prendre eux aussi des échantillons et d'en faire des analyses pendant qu'elle s'entretient avec le chef de la sécurité de cet immeuble. Maggie accélère le pas pour la rattraper et stoppe les portes de l'ascenseur afin de monter avec elle.

\- « Come on Alex. You didn't return my calls…I'm sorry. Can't we just pretend that that kiss never happened ? » (Allez Alex. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels…Je suis désolée. Peut-on faire comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu ?)

\- « It was my first kiss, Maggie….so, no, I can't pretend it never happened. You are the one who told me that I deserved to live a real full life. It was your words. I don't know. I had this impression that you were flirting with me. Was I wrong ? (C'était mon premier baiser, Maggie….alors non, on ne peut pas faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'est toi qui m'a dit que je méritais de vivre une vraie vie remplie. C'était tes mots. Je sais pas…J'avais l'impression que tu flirtais avec moi. Je me suis trompée ?)

\- « No you were not. You are a beautiful girl Alex and I like you, a lot. » (Non, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Tu es une belle femme Alex et je t'aime beaucoup.)

\- « But ? » (Mais ?)

L'ascenseur s'ouvre à ce moment et elles se retrouvent face à quelqu'un qu'elles ne pensaient pas trouver ici, Roulette. Elle les regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire provocateur.

\- « What a couple ! Maybe I can join you one day if you want ? Call me. » dit-elle en les croisant (Quel couple ! Peut-être que je peux me joindre à vous un jour si vous voulez ? Appelez-moi)

Elle entre dans l'ascenseur tout en continuant de les toiser du regard. Elle porte un chemisier à col très ouvert laissant apparaitre son tatouage géant. Maggie et Alex l'observent elles aussi, intriguée par sa présence ici. Lorsque les portes se referment sur elle, Alex prend la parole la première :

\- « What is she doing here ? » (Que fait-elle ici ?)

\- « I don't know but I think we might watch her » (Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'on devrait la surveiller)

Elles continuent leur route. Les caméras de sécurité ne montrent rien de très concluant. On voit une seule personne cagoulée sortir du véhicule et partir à pied. Cette piste ne mène nulle part. Maggie suggère de faire la planque près du domicile de Roulette et de la suivre. Elle propose à Alex de l'accompagner, vu qu'elle n'a pas de co équipier et qu'elles doivent parler. Alex hésite, elle n'est pas sûre que passer une soirée enfermée dans une voiture avec Maggie soit la bonne solution pour aller de l'avant et accepter l'humiliation qu'elle vient de subir. Au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle n'a qu'une envie malgré tout, c'est d'être avec elle. Elle l'a dans la peau. Elle n'y peut rien. Alors elle accepte.

Voilà deux heures déjà qu'elles sont en planque devant le repère de Roulette. Alex est sur le point d'abandonner car elle en a assez de cette situation. Elle pensait qu'elles en profiteraient pour parler, au lieu de cela Maggie est concentrée sur ses jumelles qu'elle n'a quasiment pas lâchées. Elle la sent tendue et distante. Elle a du mal à la saisir parfois. Elles ont pourtant partagé des moments où elles se sont confiées des choses très intimes et à ce moment-là, on dirait deux parfaites inconnues. Alex s'apprête à mettre les pieds dans le plat et entamer la conversation lorsqu'elles aperçoivent une voiture se garer devant l'immeuble qu'elles surveillent. Elles voient Roulette en sortir accompagnée de deux hommes. Elles décident toutes les deux d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il s'y passe. Maggie décide de passer par la porte d'entrée principale tandis qu'Alex se dirige vers l'escalier de secours. Elle saisit une perche et fait descendre l'escalier puis elle monte en regardant à toutes les fenêtres. Elle voit d'en bas, une lumière s'allumer au deuxième étage. Peut-être est-ce cet appartement ? Elle monte le plus discrètement possible et s'approche de la fenêtre. Elle a vu juste. Elle observe de loin Roulette et les deux hommes. Elle leur présente une mallette mais Alex n'arrive pas à en voir le contenu. Elle voit juste que l'intérieur semble scintiller car il y a une lumière bleue qui se reflète sur le visage des deux hommes. Elle prend son portable pour faire une photo de la scène lorsque Roulette tourne son visage vers elle d'un coup. Elle referme la mallette et se dirige vers la porte mais elle se retrouve face à Maggie qui dégaine son arme et lui demande de lever les mains en l'air. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnent étant restés en retrait dégainent à leur tour et lui tirent dessus obligeant Maggie à se couvrir dans un recoin du couloir, elle saigne, elle a pris une balle dans l'épaule. Alex sort son arme elle aussi et brise la vitre pour entrer dans l'appartement mais elle est vite rattrapée par un des hommes qui lui donne un coup très rapide sur le bras lui faisant perdre son arme. Elle saisit une chaise qui est sur le côté et assomme le premier homme. Elle n'a pas le temps de rattraper le second qui est déjà en train de filer dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à saisir un autre objet pour neutraliser Roulette celle-ci se jette sur Alex et enchaine les prises de karaté avec une telle rapidité qu'Alex, bien que très douée n'a le temps de parer qu'un seul de ses coups et se retrouve projetée par la fenêtre tombant dans la benne à ordures plusieurs mètres plus bas. Maggie, qui a trouvé la force de se relever, arrive au même moment et a juste le temps de crier « No » et de voir Roulette disparaitre par l'escalier de secours. Elle se précipite vers la fenêtre et en voyant Alex en bas, inconsciente elle prend conscience de l'importance qu'elle a à ses yeux. Elle appelle 911 et demande des renforts aussitôt avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, trop faible pour se relever.

Maggie a eu de la chance, la balle a traversé son épaule sans toucher de tissus importants. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien, juste avec un bras en attelle. Une fois sortie des urgences, elle se précipite au chevet d'Alex où elle trouve Kara et Hank. Kara est assise près d'Alex et lui tient la main. Malheureusement, Alex n'a pas repris connaissance. Elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien et les médecins sont incapables de dire dans combien de temps elle pourra se réveiller. Kara est en pleurs et essuie ses larmes en voyant Maggie arriver dans la pièce. Elle se dirige vers elle d'un pas ferme et lui dit :

\- « What's wrong with you ? You shouldn't have gone there without calling supergirl or Hank ? ( C'est quoi votre problème? Vous n'auriez pas du y aller sans appeler Supergirl ou Hank)

\- « I'm sorry… » (je suis désolée)

\- « well, you should think before you hurt my sister » (eh bien tu aurais du y penser avant de blesser ma soeur)

Maggie ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle comprend la réaction de Kara. Elle-même se sent responsable, elle se dit que si elle avait tiré plus tôt, plus vite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle s'assied à côté d'Alex et lui prend la main. Ça lui fend le cœur de la voir si vulnérable, allongée sur ce lit. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et faire les choses différemment. Elle ne peut le nier. Alex lui plait depuis le début. Elle adore son charisme, son professionnalisme. Elle a tout ce qu'on peut rechercher chez une femme. Elle est à la fois ultra féminine mais aussi très combative. Elle lui caresse la main et se confie à elle à haute voix. Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle ressent, combien elle a adoré leur première altercation, combien elle avait été surprise de la voir arriver en moto lors de leur premier verre au bar pour Aliens, combien elle avait peur de faire tout foirer et de souffrir à nouveau dans une relation sérieuse.

\- « Alex…if you wake up…I promise you that I will give an opportunity to that relationship »

(Alex si tu te réveilles…Je te promets que je donnerai une opportunité à cette relation)

Maggie sent la main d'Alex bouger, ses yeux commencent à cligner aussi. Elle semble prendre conscience. C'est avec un énorme soulagement et le coeur léger que la détective appelle une infirmière, et fait appeler Kara et Hank qui entrent à nouveau. Kara se précipite pour embrasser sa sœur. Maggie est un peu en retrait, elle est soulagée comme jamais elle ne l'a été auparavant mais elle ne veut pas voler cet instant à sa soeur. Kara comprend que la présence de Magguie auprès de sa soeur y est pour quelque chose. Elle tourne la tête vers elle et prend conscience qu'elle aussi a eu très peur de la perdre et qu'elle tient à elle plus qu'elle n'a voulu le montrer jusqu'à présent. Elle lui prend la main et lui murmure un « thank you » puis elles se sourient.

Voilà quelques jours déjà qu'Alex est sortie du coma et bien sûr elle a repris le travail très rapidement. Malheureusement, ils n'ont aucune trace de MonEl ni de Roulette. L'enquête est au point mort. Hank demande à Alex de rentrer se reposer. Elle a encore besoin de se ménager. En partant du DEO, elle reçoit un sms de Maggie :

« Pick you up in 30 minutes with your Ducati and some warm clothes. »

(Je passe te prendre dans 30 minutes avec ta Ducati et des vêtements chauds)

Maggie est arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt chevauchant sa triumph bonneville T100. Elle en a déjà parlé à Alex mais c'est la première fois qu'elle la voit. Elle l'a emmenée faire un tour dans les hauteurs de la ville alors que le soleil est en train de se coucher colorant de rose oranger le ciel et les gratte-ciels. Alex se dit que c'est une ballade très romantique qu'elle lui propose là. Elle s'arrête sur un point de vue. Il y a un parking d'où part un petit chemin de randonnée. Elles marchent quelques centaines de mètres et se retrouvent sur un petit plateau face au coucher du soleil. Il ne reste plus grand-chose déjà. La moitié est déjà sous l'horizon mais le spectacle est absolument merveilleux. Maggie sort de son sac une couverture qu'elle pose au sol, elle a aussi prévu deux bières qui sont encore fraiches parce qu'elle a pris soin de les mettre dans un sac isotherme. Elle a même prévu deux petites salades de pâtes dont raffole Alex et là elle se demande si elle n'a pas concocté cette petite surprise grâce à sa sœur. Maggie fait une petite révérence et l'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elles parlent de tout et de rien au départ puis se taisent de longues minutes savourant ce délicieux moment où elles sont juste toutes les deux côtes à côtes. La nuit est tombée déjà, elles se sont allongées pour regarder les étoiles. Alex lui montre du bout des doigts les constellations qu'elle connait. Maggie lève la main et saisit celle d'Alex délicatement entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens et la ramenant contre son ventre. Elle se tourne vers elle et lui explique que si elle l'a repoussée c'était par peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle n'a jamais eu de chance en amour, à chaque fois ses relations duraient un an maximum puis cela se finissait mal en général. Elle ne veut pas s'investir dans une relation sérieuse avec elle, tomber amoureuse puis être rejetée lorsqu'Alex se rendra compte de tous ses défauts.

\- « Maggie. All the things that your ex reproch you, your defects, that's what I love the most about you. You are like me. We both love our jobs, our duty is more important than anything in the world and I would never reproch you that. And that's why I thought we were matching so well until you dump me away. »

(Maggie. Toutes les choses que tes ex te reprochent, tes défauts, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Tu es comme moi. Nous aimons toutes les deux notre job, notre devoir est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autres sur terre et jamais je ne te le reprocherai. Et c'est pour ça que je pensais que ça collait tellement bien entre nous jusqu'à ce que tu me repousses.)

\- « And I am so sorry Alex…you see, sometimes I'm not confortable with relationship and I screw up everything. I don't wanna hurt you Alex. »

(Et je suis tellement désolée Alex…Tu vois, parfois je ne suis pas à l'aise dans une relation et je fous tout en l'air. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Alex)

\- So don't hurt me. And I will learn how to handle your sociopathy.

(Alors ne m'en fais pas. Et j'apprendrai comment gérer ta sociopathie)

\- « Stop doing that… » (Arrête de faire ça)

\- « Doing what ? » (faire quoi ?)

\- « Being so…irresistible ! » (être aussi irrésistible)

Elles partent dans un fou rire en se rapprochant l'une contre l'autre. Puis elles se regardent longuement dans les yeux. Maggie lui caresse alors le visage du bout des doigts dessinant chaque contour éclairé uniquement par le scintillement des étoiles et de la lune. Puis elles s'embrassent tendrement. La main d'Alex en profite pour lui caresser ses cheveux qu'elle aime tant. Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que le baiser se fait plus intense. Des frissons lui parcourent le corps entier lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Maggie lui entrouvrir délicatement les lèvres. Elle se perd totalement dans ce baiser qu'elle a tant attendu, tant espéré. Leurs corps se serrent davantage alors Alex peut sentir la fermeté de la poitrine de Maggie contre la sienne. Elle qui n'a jamais aimé l'intimité avec un homme, n'a qu'une envie c'est de découvrir totalement Maggie. Elle veut pouvoir couvrir son corps entier de baisers et de caresses et lui montrer combien elle l'aime, combien elle la désire. Maggie sent son impatience alors elle calme un peu le jeu. Elle ne veut pas aller trop vite. Elles ont toute la vie maintenant pour s'aimer.


End file.
